baictfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Annonnimus
Thanks alot, Annonn. I just used the template for Andy Cartwright and it works perfect. Thanks again. -xHobbes (Talk) 21:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Thanks, Anon. You've been a big help here. Anyway, I feel rather annoying, pestering you about this, so I was wondering, is there anyway I could make my own infoboxes? I've got a wee list that I want to make. One, I need a new infobox for Shaun of the Dead characters. I want to get rid of the Born/Died section. I want to replace Allegiance with Weapon of Choice. Two, I want an infobox for films. So for "Hot Fuzz", there'd be an infobox that included, oh, I don't know, "starring", release date, director, etc. I really don't know. I'll have to think about it. Anyway, thanks for your help. If you'd like, I could make you an admin here. I told a user that I'd make him one, but that was a bit daft, to be quite honest. He hasn't edited here so until he proves himself, I won't. It's up to you, by the way. Thanks again. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) (As you can see, I've gotten a wee bit fancy with my signature :)) Thanks. A bit confusing, but I'll get my head around it. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Nope, can't get my head around it. I copy all the info from Character infobox, put it in the SotD Character infobox. Born and Died are removed, and I copy the Weapon of Choice code you put on my talk page. I ctrl+v'd it over the allegiance thing, and it didn't add it. Allegiance has been removed, but WoC hasn't been added. Here I am feeling like the wiki master 'cause I changed my signature... Pfft. Anyway, I think it'd take me months to figure this all out. If you could make the SotD template (the page already exists) I'll have a go at the film template. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 01:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't figure it out. I added the colour, and on the template page it is red, but it jost doesn't work. "Born", "Died", and "Allegiance" still appears, "Weapon of Choice" doesn't. I think I'm doing something wrong. Also, I don't understand how to make the film infobox into a "sub-page" (?) Haha, I have to wonder if I'll ever figure this out. -xHobbes (Talk) 02:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Alright, I've made you an admin. Now go do all those things I don't understand :P. -xHobbes (Talk) 03:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Forums Definately. All those forums sound wonderful. I do want a discussion for The World's End, because it's not out yet, people may want to talk about it. -xHobbes (Talk) 01:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Preparing for the Name Change We might as well get started on preparing the wiki for a name change. There are a few things we need to figure out: #The new colour scheme. Different shades of blue won't cover it anymore. SotD is red and white, and The World's End will be something different. #A new Wordmark. Any way we can have two wordmarks? Each linking to the page for Hot Fuzz and Shaun of the Dead? That's a bit tricky. So, what should we do? Maybe we could create our own wordmark that is titled "Blood and Ice Cream", eh? #A new favicon. Not important. Maybe just a bloody (and I mean the adjective, not the vulgarity) "B"? Or maybe, a bowl of Ice cream that looks like it's got blood on it! Oh, that's a good one! Anyway, I'll stop joking. We need to figure out how we should makeover this wiki before the name change... -xHobbes (Talk) 01:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll change the wordmark now. Unfortunately, it won't be as nice-looking as the one you got for me. As for the colour scheme, I might change it to sort of match both. Mixing blues and reds. Maybe not. For the favicon, I agree. Just a small picture of the cornetto icecream. -xHobbes (Talk) 03:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Bloody brilliant! I love it! Now for the wordmark and we still have to get a colour scheme down... -xHobbes (Talk) 03:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The name change went through, as you can see. Also, Wompus and Brute Commander had their rights revoked, but Bubby still has them... Anyway, I changed the wordmark, and I'll go look at the ones you made now. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the wordmark and it's great! It's perfect! I'd love to use it. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC)